Thimbles
by IvyandLime
Summary: "From here, it's the second star to the right, and straight on till morning." Fluffy o/s, BxE. Written in celebration of ThatsSoAlex's 18th Birthday.


_This is just a little piece of fluff written for __**ThatsSoAlex **__for her 18__th__ birthday. Happy Birthday, sweetness! *huggles*_

_Thanks to __**Kris**__ (__**LilMissGoldenEyes**__) for pre-reading this for me! You're a champ! =)_

_**AUSSIE TWI-FANS!** The Eclipse Masquerade Ball Australia is drawing closer and we still have tickets left! Our Twilight Look-Alikes are very eager to meet you, so head over to the website to check them out, and to purchase your ticket. I'd love to see you all there, so please get in quick to get your tickets!_

_For those of you who cannot attend the ball, there is a "Donate" button up on the site now for you to still make a contribution to the cause._

_Tickets are only $80 and we've got plenty of entertainment and fun lined up for the night. =)_

_You can find out more info at our website: http : / eclipseballaustralia . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)._

_

* * *

_

**Thimbles**

The sky was darkening, the heavy grey clouds swimming in hues of pink, purple, and orange as dusk set in. The snow had ceased its fall, yet the ground was still thick with a blanket of white – unusual for London in May. The park was silent; with the sudden chill that had swept over London, all of the birds had flown to a warmer climate, and the other animals had taken refuge from the cold. The snow-frosted trees and shrubs created a large, white picket-fence effect around the bronzed statue, reminiscent of an adolescent memory.

A small woman sat upon the base of this statue, a worn piece of paper clenched tight in her gloved hands. She wore a faded and age-worn, hand-knitted beanie on top of her brunette curls, a matching scarf around her neck, and an old, over-sized grey pea coat. Her eyes were closed; the excitement and anticipation that coursed through her veins was making her light-headed and slightly dizzy, even in her seated position.

In her mind, she re-read the contents of the note in her hand. She had read it so many times over the years that she had it memorized, though it wasn't hard; the note only contained four short lines.

_May 16th, 2010_  
_5pm_  
_So come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land._

The note had been read by her at least twice a day - every single day - since she had first laid her eyes on it five years previous. Five long years in which the date on the note, the current day's date, had been her only reason for carrying on with life.

The meaning behind the contents of the note could not have been clearer to her, especially since the spot where she currently sat had been the exact place she had said goodbye to him five years before. Watching him walk away from the bronze statue - away from her - had been the most heartbreaking moment of her life. She had sat in the same spot on the statue for hours after, her salty tears mingling with the cold rain that rolled down her cheeks, and only when it had become too dark had she left. She knew staying as late as she had had not been the smartest idea – walking alone through Hyde Park in darkness on a Monday night was just asking for trouble. She also knew that she would be in a world of trouble over it if he were ever to find out. But she hadn't been thinking clearly, and honestly, she hadn't cared.

Just like she didn't care right now. The sky was growing darker, and the wind was starting to blow with a little more force, causing the snow that was once again falling to blow in little puffs that circled around her and the statue.

She glanced down at her wrist, drawing the cuff of the pea coat back a little to uncover the simple silver watch that rested underneath; it read four fifty-nine and thirty seconds.

She was thirty seconds away from the moment she had been waiting five years for.

Pulling the cuff of the pea coat back down to cover her arm from the chill that had swept up it, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and clutched the note tighter.

As the seconds ticked by, she grew more and more anxious, more impatient. There was a foreboding sense of intrepidation threatening to take over her thoughts; a negative feeling that she was possibly going to be let down. She was desperate not to let it overwhelm her.

Another chill ran down her spine, though this time it wasn't from the cold. She felt a warm presence behind her and her skin instantly erupted in goosebumps.

A set of large hands gently ghosted over her shoulders and down her arms, before encircling her body and squeezing her tight against a firm chest.

"I'll teach you to jump on the wind's back, and away we go," mumbled a low, male voice in her ear.

The owner of the voice released his grip on her and moved around to kneel in front of her; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, shiny silver object.

He held it up to her, presented perfectly in the palm of his left hand. She gasped, her hand flying up to her chest in surprise.

The small thimble would have seemed insignificant to anyone else. However, it wasn't just the thimble that had her eyes brimming with tears; it was the antique diamond ring that encircled it.

"Isabella Marie Swan - I know that five years is a long time apart, and I know that we both have changed in that time. But I also know this; my love for you has never waivered, never ceased to leave my thoughts. It has grown ever stronger, as has my anticipation for this moment, our reunion. I love you, Bella, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the five years of time together of which we were robbed. I cannot bear to spend another second without you. Please say that you'll accept this thimble, and the ring that adorns it, and spend the rest of forever as my wife?"

Bella felt the tears begin to slide over her pink-tinged cheeks, and he throat was choked up with the wave of emotion that had overcome her. She nodded at her suitor, unable to form any other kind of response.

He plucked the ring and thimble out of his left hand with his right, and gently took a hold of Bella's left hand. He carefully removed the glove from her small digits and slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger, before capping it off with the small silver thimble. He leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss on the thimble, then looked up at her with a brilliant smile upon his face.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella finally managed to choke out. "I can't believe that … I can't believe you … you're really here? You're really home?" she whispered.

"I'm really home," Edward replied softly, kissing the thimble once more. "I'm really here, and you're really mine. I've missed you so, my Wendy."

"And I you, my Peter. Oh, how I've missed you …" Bella cried, the tears now streaming down her face.

Edward rose to his feet and guided Bella to hers, drawing her into a bone-crushing embrace. He slowly lowered his face to hers, their breath mingling in tiny puffs of steam in the frigid air, before their lips met in a long-anticipated kiss.

When their mouths parted, Edward rested his forehead against Bella's. Both kept their eyes closed, savouring the sweet moment of reunion and celebration.

"I love you so much, Edward. I can't wait to spend forever with you, as your wife," Bella breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

"And I love you, sweet Bella. I will never part from you again. This moment, right here, is the beginning of forever. From here, it's the second star on the right and straight on till morning."

And as the couple shared another kiss, standing under the bronze statue of a lost boy and his fairy, Bella couldn't help the feeling of elation that coursed through her veins with the knowledge that her Peter Pan had finally returned to their Never Never Land.


End file.
